


The New Sexy

by StoryBookMuse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: A valentine's request, Flirting with feelings, Jason is a little bossy, M/M, Tim is shameless and stubborn, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryBookMuse/pseuds/StoryBookMuse
Summary: Tim catches the flu and Jason is forced to take action. Cuteness and badly attempted shower seduction ensues. Lots of fluff.





	The New Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently opened up for request in honor of Valentine's Day. This was a response to a prompt from Harley_Gutman.  
> ( _For the Valentine's thing you should totally do a JayTim AU, I don't really care what but maybe something like Jason takes care of sick Tim_ )
> 
> Enjoy, love <3
> 
> P.S. V-Day prompts are still open if anyone has requests for their favorite bat couple :)

Tim had just fastened the last catch on his uniform when he heard Jason's key jiggle to the front door. He winced guiltily when his lover sauntered through, two grocery bags carefully in hand, and tried to hide a thick, congested sniff. Jason froze in the doorway when he caught sight of Tim.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he frowned distastefully at Tim's Red Robin get-up and glared when Tim tried to conceal a wet cough. Tim tightened his utility belt stubbornly, and didn't meet Jason's eyes.

"I've got patrol tonight, you know that," Tim replied, coming out a bit more defensive and weak than he'd intended. Jason narrowed his eyes and Tim sniffled again. The door shut crisply behind the older man, and Tim stumbled toward the edge of the couch where his bo staff was waiting for him.

"You touch that staff and I will tackle your ass. You're staying in tonight," Jason warned dangerously as he deposited the plastic grocery bags onto their kitchen counter. Tim paused and sighed.

"I told you earlier, I feel  _f-fine_ ," Tim croaked, choking back a congested cough behind his gauntlets. The hustle and bustle from the kitchen fell silent and Tim swayed as his fingers curled around his weapon. That's when firm, calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist and twisted Tim around, forcing him to finally look up at Jason's worried scowl. Tim cringed as Jason's other hand slipped underneath Tim's bangs and pressed lightly against his forehead. Despite himself, Tim leaned against the warm touch and closed his eyes, trying not to sway with dizziness.

"Christ, Tim, you're burning up," Jason sighed, removing his hand and gently disarming the staff from him, despite his weak protests. "You're face is flushed, you're coughing and running a fever, and I'll bet my Hood you can barely breathe under all that congestion.  _You're staying home_." It wasn't a negotiation anymore, and Tim groaned as Jason tugged him back to sink into the couch cushions.

"But Bruce-" Tim whined, and Jason shook his head dismissively.

"Will be fine, Tim. And more than a little pissed if you patrol at half capacity and risk your life out of sheer stubbornness," Jason reasoned. Tim's shoulders sank into a sulk, and Jason's frown softened. "Don't beat yourself up, alright? You've just got the flu. It happens," he stroked Tim's cheek once with his thumb before kissing him and straightening to his feet.

"Will you stay with me tonight, then?" he rasped pathetically, wiping underneath his nose and sniffling unsteadily as Jason moved toward the kitchen.

"Duh. Who else is gonna keep you alive and make you soup?" Jason teased affectionately as he rifled through the groceries, pulling out cans of the stuff alongside a box of crackers and an assortment of medicine.

"I love you," Tim slurred with relief, body shivering now as he finally curled up and succumbed back to the sofa.

"Love you too, babybird."

....................

After ensuring that Tim was fed and medicated, Jason helped Tim stumble out of his uniform and into a hot shower. Originally, Jason hadn't planned on joining in, but after all the fuss and wobbling and getting his clothes thoroughly soaked anyway, all Tim had to do was pout a little bit and Jason was suckered in. Mostly, Jason just let Tim lean against him under the stream, and did all the work by washing his body and hair for him. Tim still sniffled and coughed, but he also hummed a little now, and nuzzled sweetly against Jason's wet skin when it was his turn to wash himself.

" _Woah_ there, Handsy," Jason warned, nearly jumping when Tim's hand glided between his thighs. He felt Tim smile crookedly against his chest, and then Tim was peering up at him guiltily with an entirely different kind of flush.

"Nuh uh, you can barely stand, Timmy," Jason furrowed his brows even as Tim moved his arms around back to grope Jason's wet behind.

"So?" his lover pouted, and Jason could feel the press of Tim's hardening erection now. He closed his eyes and prayed for strength as Tim's fingers played in the sensitive area behind his balls. "You usually hold me up in here anyway," Tim murmured wetly against his neck, and Jason had to pry Tim's hand away again when Tim wobbled unsteadily.

"As fun as that sounds, you're pushing it, Tim," Jason shivered, pressing a chaste kiss against the younger's forehead. Tim always did have a habit of stubbornly ignoring his body's limitations.

"Jaaaaay," Tim whined, head tilting back weakly underneath the shower spray and nearly falling over until Jason reached out to catch him. "In bed then?" Tim insisted, pawing at Jason's shoulders. Jason sighed and reached behind his lover to turn the shower off.

"Hang on," Jason muttered to the younger man, letting Tim cling to his arm as he opened the curtain and reached for the towels. Then there were Tim's naughty hands again, and Jason groaned against the firm palm against his crotch.

"You're getting hard," Tim sing-songed throatily before devolving into a soft, phlegmy cough for his trouble. Jason rolled his eyes and began toweling his lover off.

"And _you're_ just proving my point," Jason countered fondly despite his long suffering sigh.

"Will you shuddup and let me seduce you, already?" Tim croaked as Jason helped him over the side of the tub. Jason snorted without replying, sitting Tim down on the toilet as he dried his own body.

"I bet an orgasm would make me feel better," Tim insisted, reaching up to loop his arms around Jason's hips. Jason paused now, and was about to muster a reply when Tim started nosing the line of his cock. He cursed instead.

"I swear to god if you get me sick," Jason exhaled a distracted, though good-natured grumble. Tim grinned victoriously and tried to stand, but stumbled almost instantly. Jason pulled him back to his feet, then swept him promptly back off them and into his arms bridal style instead. Tim's head lolled weakly against Jason's chest as he carried him to their bedroom.

"I'll take care of you, too," Tim murmured thickly as Jason set him down into the covers.

"Huh?"

"If you get sick," Tim sniffled, wiping at his puffy nose as if to demonstrate. Jason huffed in amusement.

"You'll hold my hair up while I'm puking, and carry me out of the shower while I'm begging for sex?" Jason teased, crawling into bed beside the younger man.

"Haven't puked yet," Tim protested, swaying as he pouted.

" _Yet_ being the operative word," Jason leaned to kiss Tim's cheek affectionately, which was still warm with fever underneath his lips, but Tim hummed nonetheless. Then Tim pulled back just enough to catch Jason by the lips instead, and Jason wrapped his arms around him and curled up against the pillows. Tim hacked weakly at the movement and whined against Jason's chest.

" _Uck_. Nevermind, I wouldn't wanna have sex with me either," Tim moaned as he spasmed into a full body shiver.

"I just want you to feel better, babybird," Jason frowned sympathetically as he caressed down Tim's bare ribs. "Besides, dripping mucus or not, you're still the most adorable fucking thing I've ever seen." Tim scrunched up his nose at the comment and sniffled self consciously, but Jason didn't miss the small smirk across the younger's lips, either.

"Does that mean Sick is the new Sexy?" Tim's voice cracked hopefully over the joke, and he cleared his throat as Jason rolled his eyes.

"No, it just means Sexy got a little sick," Jason countered, kissing the top of Tim's head. "And outrageously horny for some reason," he added as an afterthought as Tim started tweaking one of his nipples.

"Maybe you just turn me on when you get all bossy and take care of me," Tim sniffled and smiled as their legs tangled together and Jason started stroking his back.

"I can't decide if that's kinky or you're just spoiled," Jason chuckled, jumping a bit when Tim switched from tweaking to pinching, and Tim bit back a grin.

"Can't it be both?" he replied innocently, and if he weren't already feverishly flushed, Jason might've thought his lover was blushing.

"Guess we'll have to explore that a little bit in the future, huh?" Jason smirked, letting the hand roaming Tim's back slide down just enough to grope teasingly at Tim's bare ass. Tim's gasped quietly and groaned, letting his head fall forward against Jason's chest with a soft  _thunk_.

"What'll we do in the meantime?" Tim snuffled in a partial pout. Jason twisted so that Tim was lying on his back and he was propping himself above on one arm with a gentle smile. Tim was staring up with hopeful curiosity, panting shallowly over his congestion, and Jason kissed him.

"Tonight? Let me take care of you," Jason replied easily. He didn't care if he got sick after this, or how many days of chicken soup and used tissues they'd endure together, all that mattered right now was the love of his life curling close around him like this. Tim's fingers tangled their way into Jason's damp hair and he nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
